1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packing element possessing a plurality of exchange surfaces, for use, in particular, in mass transfer and/or heat transfer towers through which a gas or a liquid flows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such packing elements are known and are used as column packings in fractionation procedures in order to create the largest possible contact area between the flow of liquid and a counter-current flow of gas passing through the column. For this purpose, it is necessary that the packing elements which are loaded into the mass transfer and/or heat transfer column should possess the largest possible exchange surfaces for these two flows passing through the column, so that both flows are dispersed and distributed uniformly over the cross-section of the column by the exchange surfaces, while assuring the most intensive possible intimate contact with one another. However, large exchange surfaces per volume unit of the packing element usually result in a high flow resistance in the column, and, as a result, there is a disadvantageous drop in pressure in the gas flow.
Furthermore, the packing elements that make up the packing of the columns are randomly arranged and the individual elements do not have a defined orientation. As a result, the packing elements do not possess exactly defined points of impingement for the droplets of liquid impinging thereon from the liquid flowing through the column. This means, however, that, in a large number of applications, the entire available exchange surface of a packing element is not used. Alternatively, special baffles must be used to distribute the liquid over the exchange surfaces of the packing element. However, with the known type of packing elements, the baffles which are needed to achieve uniform distribution of the liquid droplets over the packing element also induce a disadvantageous increase in the pressure loss in the column.